At Death Did We Part
by Puff the Fishxx
Summary: Hughes is dead, leaving his daughter and wife behind him. Roy feels guilty for being left behind, and now has to come to terms with his best friends death.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullemtal Alchemist

* * *

"Mama…why are they putting daddy in the ground?" Roy hears the child say.

"Because Daddy was very tired honey. We're going to let him sleep now." The mother says to the child as her voice wavers.

"But why are all these people here, mama?" the child says. Roy's head hangs all the more lower.

"Everyone wants to make sure daddy gets a good night sleep…" the mother mutters.

Roy had heard enough. He didn't need the reminder that his best friend was being laid in hole at his very own feet. He did not need the reminder that his best friend was inches from him, yet he could not see him through the slate of wood that wouldn't allow anyone to see the hole that the bullet had made through the man's skull.

'_But why, why Hughes?'_ the question rang through his mind as he tried to solve the question on his own. Every possibly answer came up in his mind, each crazier than the last. Roy was at a stand still, unable to move, unable to think, and unable to cope with this mans death.

"….a fine man, and husband. A best friend and father. God bless you Hughes, amen." The preacher ended his talk. He had spoken mostly of Hughes loyalty and love for his family, and his loyalty to his friends. He spoke of Hughes's loyalty to his work, and his career. Roy thought that everything was exactly as Hughes had been, even to the last detail everything the preacher said was true about this man. That was a rare thing for funerals of a dog of the military. Roy began to wonder if his funeral could be that honest and open, and began to wonder who would really miss him. Who would miss him if he were gone?

He saw two blondes far to his right. Hawkeye and Havoc. Yes, they would miss him, Roy felt sure of it, but the questioned still burned inside of him. Would he have been missed if it had been him instead of Hughes?

It bothered him through the entire reception afterwards. Everyone was talking and laughing, except for him. Roy stood to the side, waiting for everyone to leave. He watched Havoc flirt with some woman whose boyfriend soon came over and took her away. He watched Hawkeye sit quietly to one side, sipping some kind of drink. He watched Kain talk with Hughes' wife, Gracia, as the young mother struggled to keep the little one under control. He didn't bother looking for his other subordinates, he knew they were there or if they weren't there was a very good explanation.

It took a long time for everyone to leave, and when everyone did he had become very agitated. He took his hat off and stepped up to Hughes' grave, looking down at it with a deep sadness that could only be experienced by someone who has lost their best friend. He could only imagine who Gracia felt, knowing she would be raising little Elicia all by herself.

He stood there for who knew how long, waiting for something to happen. He didn't know what to expect? For Hughes to pop up out of the ground and start to show off a photo of his family? Roy chuckled; that would be exactly like Maes. He could hear him now, _"Oh, look Roy, Elicia just took her first step!" "Hey Roy! Guess what! Elicia just rode her very first tricycle!" "Roy!" "Roy!" "Hey Roy, look at this!" _the list went on and on.

The soft sound of grass rang in his ears like a gunshot as someone walked up behind him, "Sir." They say softly, "The sun is going down, and it's getting late."

"I know." Roy tells Hawkeye.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Don't do anything drastic." She says.

Surprised, Roy turns to stare at the defiant eyes of the woman standing behind him. Her jaw is set, and her mouth doesn't smile. He knew she was acting like this out of respect for him, knowing that the death hurt him a lot more than it did her. He stares at her for a minute or two trying to figure out her meaning. Did she mean go into a large state of depression, or start drinking because of this? He supposed so, otherwise she wouldn't be worried. Both of them had seen it happen before, but whatever she thought was wrong. Roy was now more determined than ever to get to where Maes had always supported him to go, all the way to the top. Hawkeye didn't need to worry, but he was still touched slightly by her concern.

He turns around fully to face her and looks down at her. Something about her face made him want to break down; but he couldn't do that. It would have been too humiliating; but then again, what's humiliated to one compared to tormented by thousands of people who went about their business and had no idea that a great man had died innocently? His hands slowly balled into fists and his head dropped.

"Sir?" he heard a soft a gentle voice says to him.

His feet began to walk towards her unbidden until he was standing right in front of her. She stood up straight hanging onto every last shred of dignity, but Roy could see something hidden inside her eyes.

"It's okay to cry, Lieutenant. No one ever said a soldier couldn't cry…"

He heard a sniffle and looked up at her face. No matter what he had just said he was still shocked to see a lonely tear run down her cheek as she fought a raging battle inside herself in which the outcome would decide whether she could keep her dignity or succumb to the humiliation of crying in front of her commanding officer.

Her dignity lost and more tears followed the first one.

Roy hugged her, trying to comfort her, telling her it was okay. He didn't feel like crying anymore, she was doing it for him he supposed. He tries to listen to the tiny words escaping from her mouth, but none of them are understandable. All he can do is hug her and try to comfort her until he heard two words that made him freeze.

"Her face." She says. "Gracia's face. Did you see it? She's tormented, I know she is. Didn't you see it? Her face when she watched them lay him in the ground?"

Roy fought back the urge to let a threatening tear join Riza's own tears. Yes he had seen her face, it was hard to miss. He would never forget her face no matter how many nights he stayed up late trying to get it out of his mind.

"I saw it." He says stiffly, as he watches Gracia walking towards the tombstone.

"Lieutenant, stand to the side, please." Roy says, letting go of Riza, "I wish to speak with Gracia for a little bit."

Riza nods and does as she is commanded. Roy watches her walk off, her dignity back, as she wipes away the tears. Then, Roy turned his attention to Gracia beginning to walk over to her. He had been her husband's best friend; the least he could do was talk to her.

He could hear her talking to herself, and one phrase caught his attention more than any that the minister had said, "Till death do we part, Maes.' That's what I said, and I kept it…but…it was just too short!"

She begins to break down, and Roy begins to feel a tug of annoyance. Must he be around when all the women break down?

"Gracia?" he says softly, trying to get her to stop her crying.

She calms down as best she can in front of him, but her blood shot eyes and her tear-stained face still made her seem pitiful. "Yes, Roy?" she says to him.

Roy stands in front of her, hanging his head, "I'm sorry…" is all he can say. He tries to explain why he's sorry. That he wasn't there to stop Maes' death, or that he was sorry he couldn't do anything or even tell her the name of the murderer. He felt stupid and suddenly dimwitted and naive.

However, it seemed she understood. She gave him a hug like she would have done had she greeted him at the door, "It's not your fault, Roy." She says, "I never blame you, and I never will."

Taking some comfort in her words, Roy gives a tiny smile of appreciation.

"I had better go. Elicia's asleep in the car. Take care, Roy." Gracia tells him and leaves the grave site after place another wreath of flowers on Meas' grave.

Roy waits until she leaves and then turns to the grave, "You had a good wife, and kid Hughes. I'm sorry you had to leave them."

With that Roy hangs his head and walks away to join his subordinates for their long trip home.

* * *

Puff the Fishxx: Please review.


End file.
